


Loki's Return

by Estelathan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Possible Character Death, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelathan/pseuds/Estelathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written before I saw Thor: The Dark World and while it DOES contain some spoilers towards the film, it's not truly canon. </p>
<p>A brief glimpse inside Loki's mind as his 'death' is recounted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Return

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary this story does contain spoilers for Thor: The Dark World.

They believed him dead. Hee! He can barely contain his glee or believe his good fortune. One would think they would have learned after last time, but alas, the fools were happier in their ignorance. 

His dear brother is the biggest fool. The slow, smoldering burn of hatred that he feels for his brother is tampered momentarily as he watches, invisible to all, as his brother recounts his end. 

"He died a hero," Thor is somber as he kneels before their father's throne. It is nearly too much- the theatrics alone have him wanting to roll on the floor laughing hysterically! A hero?! For saving that mortal girl Jane Foster no less!! Was this truly the same brother who threatened him with death if he should betray them?

Ha-ha! Glory at last! It's what he's been wanting all along and all he had to do was 'die' for it! The urge to break into a maniacal grin is maddening and it's the sheer thought that he must maintain his cover that keeps him from doing so. Ah, dear sweet, everlasting fool of a brother. . When would he ever learn? Was he truly that hopeless not to know it was simply a projection that died before him rather than his brother?   
If only he knew! They were less than five feet from each other- it was close enough to kick him in the face (Oh, what a glorious thought that was!) and yet he prattled on in completely oblivion! 

He can't listen anymore; the fear of discovery lurks on the edge of his amusement and so he settles on staring out at the crowd. Somber faces abound although he is sure he catches a few fleeting smiles before they vanish again. Hee! They've all bought it! Victory is his!!!

He bites his lip to keep the smile locked away. . Only to have it die upon catching sight of his mother. There's genuine tears in her eyes and it pangs him sharp as any sword stroke. All amusement bleeds out of him in a cold instant as he simply watches her. She may not have fully forgiven him for all that he's done in the past, but even he is smart enough to realize she does not deserve this. He should . . .

Should. . .

. . . Should, what? He has come this far already with his 'death'; He can't give up on it now! What awaited him if he was found alive? More years spent in a gilded cage trapped unto eternity? 

No.

As much love as he still holds for his mother, as much as she doesn't deserve this lie he cannot give it up. He must stay strong!

They are leaving, but he hardly notices. He's like a marionette with the strings cut, trapped within these hidden limbs and crowding thoughts. It isn't until the last person has left and silence has descended upon the great hall that he finally lifts his head again. With a glimmering of magic he is himself there, standing tall and proud, and . . free. With no one there to see his gives in and lets the smile slowly steal across his face.

Now, what should he do next?


End file.
